Guide me to love
by SeleneMoon21
Summary: The only thing I always wanted was to control my own life, to make my own destiny… the last thing I expected, or wanted, was to be send back in time. Not just only back in time but also to another dimension, things are bound to get bad for me… truly? (will change rating in the future){ADOPTED from: Julietta17} Light X-over with the books
1. Summary

Hi, everyone!

Welcome to this story…

First, I want to clear up that this fanfiction was adopted from Julietta17, who was kind enough to give me absolutely everything she had (it was a total mess but I'm managing it!). The original version of it still online, **Send me to where I'll find what I wish in place and time** , if you want to read it. Second, I was given the permission to mess with it if I kept true to the originally planned time line, so there will be extra things that never made it to the upload (lots of things never made it to the published post). And third, I don't speak English as first language, I speak Spanish so if you catch some messed up wording please tell me.

Summary:

The only thing I always wanted was to control my own life, to make my own destiny… the last thing I expected, or wanted, was to be send back in time. Not just only back in time but also to another dimension, things are bound to get bad for me… truly?


	2. Chapter 1

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o .o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

There I was looking at the stars, wondering if my life was worth living, if it was worth continuing living it… I was searching for a reason, just one but I found none. Not even one!

One would think that if your life was made if you were: popular, good looking and intelligent, but I knew it wasn't true. I was popular (for a reason yet unknown to myself), moderately pretty and had great recommendations for college (but those I still don't know if I won them or if my parent influence reached that far).

My parents had already planned my future: law school (if history class bored me, I couldn't imagine how I would stay awake during classes), pre-selected husband (with a guy that was as cold as ice and as boring as a snail), one child to inherit the family fortune (I want many children, it was lonely being only child in a big house with absent parents) and twenty years working on my father's law firm before retiring to a cookie cutter house in the suburbs (I want a house with a big yard where my children can play and their children after them)

I want an outdoorsy life with everyday problems, have to work for my money and a big family that left everyone wondering how I could manage such a life and not go crazy. Not the absolutely "perfect" of life that my parents were planning for me, it was my life I should be allowed to choose what to do with it.

They (the couple that called themselves my parents) had made a big party to celebrate my birthday, everyone came with hands full of presents and faces with big smiles. I didn't know the half of them but I received them all with a fake bright smile, that I had perfected in the last few years. As soon as they flow of guest stopped I sneaked outside… right where I am now, looking at the stars and thinking about my life

"Tatiana?" I looked to the double doors that separated me from the party. There was Freiah, we took PE with me if I remember correctly, she was always nice to me. "There you are! Christina told me she saw you come outside"

"Can I help you?" she shook her head, making her curly blonde hair bounce slightly. It took me a few seconds to realize that she was handing me a box. "For me?"

"Of course, silly! It's your birthday… or am I at the wrong party?" I took it from her hands and I opened it, what I found left me imitating a fish for a few minutes.

It was a medallion made of silver, it was circular about the size of a half a dollar coin, a little heavy and it had in the very middle and infinity sign with a teardrop red stone, as if it was a drop of blood; the full locket was rimmed by runes, it was beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, the runes… what do they say?" she pulled it out of its box and put it around my neck.

"It says: Send me to where I will find what my heart desire. I was on this antiquities store looking for a fountain pen for my father and I saw it, it was begging me to buy it. I almost turned down the invitation to your party because I couldn't find a good present for you and when I saw it I knew it was for you… and here we are!" she explained with a smile on her face.

"This has got to be the best birthday present I have ever received" I saw her pull out a paper from her hand bag.

"It doesn't end there: tomorrow there is a Viking festival promoted by the history museum and I have two tickets. It's in an open area, no stuffy things you seem to hate" well, I can't deny it sounded pretty interesting, I had never been on a festival of that kind or any festival for that matter. "I know we don't know each other very well but this is an unique opportunity and I would hate if you missed it"

"I know, it sounds pretty awesome. What time do we get together? Eight?"

"Yeah, that sounds great! Well, I better start get going or I won't be able to leave my bed on the morning and I have the feeling that it would be life changing" I laughed a little of her comment and got up. "Goodnight, Tatiana!"

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

"This is so cool!" she laughed and pointed directly to a stand full of dresses.

"We should get a dress, we kind of stand out" she was right. We were one of the few that were on normal clothe, the rest were dressed up as if they were part of a different era. And is was totally awesome!

She pulled me with such strength that I was afraid that she was going to rip my arm out of place. No one would ever think that she had such strength on her, with how small she was.

"Oh, look at these!" it was a wool dress but not less beautiful, it was a tone of very light blue, almost white. "It is perfect for you"

That phrase was heard at least with five more dresses that she made me buy them, but they were very beautiful indeed (I thanked heavens that I had grabbed more than enough money on my way out of the house). Right after that she make me buy two very nice furs on neutral tones and two big leather bags, where she put the things I had bought in perfect order. She even made me buy two pairs of shoes: a pair of boots and a pair of flats! But it was very fun.

What left me a little confused was when she said: _Better safe than sorry, Tatiana, remember it always_ , but I made no comments.

"You have to smell this, Tatiana!" she handing me a bar of soap (yep, we were shopping soap now), I took it and held it near my nose. It smelled very nice. "Carrot and coconut"

"Oh, hell! Pass me one of lavender" she did it. "Excuse me, I want to buy a two dozens of this one!" the lady nodded in shock, Freiah was also bit shocked and that made me laugh.

"You really want it?" I nodded and while wait for the woman I smelled the others of types there were but none was perfect as the french lavender one. "Now, that is new!"

"You think that I don't know that" I received two boxes of the soaps and pay for them, it took me a couple of minutes to put them on my bag and we continue after I got all her contact information, because there was no way I could pass this scent in a soap ever again.

We go to a stand full of ribbons, a rainbow of ribbons. Apparently, my hair wasn't very viking because Freiah paid the woman to make me some braids and to weave a flower crown in it. While I was sat there, Freiah went to get food which left me a bit worried.

I was surprised me to find in front of me a plate full of food: a bread roll, two pieces of white cheese, bunch of grapes, a couple of cherry tomatoes and a piece of roasted pork. It was a heavy meal but very fitting and fulfilling.

"I wish I could eat like that every day of my life" Freiah giggled and pass me a canteen. "Please, tell me it's water" she shook her head and put it on my hand.

"Grape juice" I sighed relieved at her answer.

"Oh!" the woman doing my hair laughed at the relieve in my voice.

"There was juice of everything: apple, orange, strawberry, carrot, lemonade, they even had of ginger. Nasty thing, nothing like the tea" this time I was the one to laugh. "To sweet for my taste!"

"Did you really try it?" she nodded. "So, what do we do after this 'makeover' is finished?" she shrugged happily.

"No idea, I know there is a play battle in a couple of hours but until then, no idea"

"Excuse me, little lady..." Freiah look at the woman doing my hair. "There is a horse ride trip around the lake it takes half an hour... It's very beautiful ride"

"Tatiana?"

"I haven't ride a horse in years" Freiah clapped as if she had discover a treasure.

"We're going to that ride, lady, if you please"

"Her hair is almost done, my lady" _**That sound nice**_ , I thought. And she was right, a few minutes later she was done with my hair. On our way to the ride stand, we bought a set of twin horns full of homemade ice-cream; she kept one and I kept the other.

I was given a horse with two baskets where I put my bags and Freiah's bag.

The ride was very pleasant… until the snake appear, scaring the shit out of the horse and making it run for its life.

"Tatiana!"

"AHH! Freiah, help!" it took all my strength to stay on the back of the damned horse.

It ran as if the devil was chasing him off. I kept my head down to prevent being hit by a random branch but curiosity was too much and I lift it just a little... It was all it took to be slammed to the ground with horse and all. And even before I hit the ground I knocked out.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o .o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

The sun light was hitting my eyelids without mercy, my head and back were killing me. The pain was too much, so much that even think on opening my eyes or stand up, made me sick. I could hear the damned horse snorting a few feet away from me but beside that there was no other sound.

It took me what it seems an eternity to sat down, it was very painful. Maybe I had a few ribs cracked or was very bruised, because I was totally sure that if they were broken I couldn't even breath because the pain would be too much.

"Come here, you damned beast! Help me up!" the horse came to me, slowly, almost as if the animal was afraid of me. _**You better be!**_

With the help of the reins I could stand up, but it took a very long time. I felt very dizzy but if I could keep myself without moving a couple of minutes, that would-be thing of the past.

I searched for my smart phone and when I found it I almost fainted, no signal. Forgetting about it I searched for something that obviously missing on the forest, civilization. Lost and with the chance of not getting help any time soon, I start to walk very slowly and very painfully.

Suddenly a soft breeze blew, making me shiver. I had failed to notice that all the back of my dress was very wet, I prayed that it dried fast. Hopefully, I would find someone or they would find me before night.

The walk had many pauses on between, I eat a bread roll and a piece of cheese that I found in Freiah's bag, change my shoes for more comfortable ones and checked my ribs, none felt broken but my full back was bruised in a dreadful dark blue that was turning purple, my phone camera told me that much.

And all it took was a second to the intense silence to be broken…

I could hear the common sound of horses, loud male voices that were becoming to nearer to me every second that passed. And just as I could hear them, now I could see them. They were five to eight men, dressed as the men of the festival, all of them bigger than I was (obviously) which worried me hugely because if they weren't the men from the festival staff I was screwed.

"Down, Beast, down low" Beast obeyed and bend down to the ground, with the pain forgotten I was on its back and fleeing as fast as could ride away. But it wasn't enough, they were chasing me and were on my tail.

And suddenly four appeared in front of me, surrounding me, and I knew then that I could not escape from them. I start getting desperate and very scared.

Two of them forced me to get down of Beast back, they make me kneel on the ground. Three of them search on the baskets, spilling everything on ground searching for something and the other three stay on their horses. The one from the middle, jump of his horse and came directly to me speaking on a language that I didn't understood. By his tone I knew he was asking me something.

As soon as their hold one was lose enough, I ran for it. Not a very wise decision, if you may know because for the second time on that day I was unconscious.

I should have known that something good couldn't happen to me…

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o .o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o


	3. Chapter 2

**And here goes another chapter but before it the disclaimer: many of the character that will come don't belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris. I just like to play with them!**

 **Bold:** for other language (in this case the French)

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

The intense pain on my head was what woke me up for second time on the day (supposing that it still the same day), carefully I touched my head making the pain even worse for a second. I was lying on a warm and comfortable bed, I knew I was naked because of the cooling sensation that spread all over my back, easing the pain every second that passed slowly.

I tried to push myself up, but the dizziness made me want to puke so I stayed on the bed. Giving a careful look around the room I was in I noticed that everything was made of wood of different shades, except for a window not far from the bed, the crystal was very rustic but it was clear enough that I knew it was raining outside.

With a very creepy creaking the door was open and a red shadow came inside followed by one of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was tall with long curly blonde hair, she had on a dark red dress with golden patterns on the skirt and had a golden ring on her forehead; she looked at my back for a couple of seconds before reaching for the basin on the nightstand.

I heard her squeeze something and a cold wet cloth was cleaning my back. She spoke to me but I didn't understand what she had said; so, I tried all the languages I knew: English, Spanish, German, Italian and Portuguese, I had only one shot left French… if that didn't do the trick I was fucked.

" **Can you understand me now?** "

" **Yes, young one! I can understand you now** " I sigh relieved.

" **Oh my, oh my... Thank the gods!** " I sobbed. " **I want to go home, please. My parents must be worried** (which I doubted but they didn't know that) **and Freiah must be very desperate** "

" **Where are you from?** "

" **New York City** " she stopped cleaning and clean the cloth.

" **Sorry, dear... You seem to be very far from home...** " I froze.

" **Where am I?** " my tone must have let her see that I was very desperate.

" **On the Northmen Bay village** " her tone was very calm as if she was trying to soothe me, I look at her over my shoulder. " **Why were you on the woods with so many supplies?** "

" **I was with a friend, Freiah, and a few more others taking a ride around the lake that was near. It was nice to take a little time apart from my parents but I want to go home now.** " she cleaned a little more and put the dirty clothe on the nightstand, only to grab a jar.

" **Tell me more about your parents** "

" **They... they have planned every detail of my future: education, marriage, one child** " she began to put a cooling paste-like in my back.

" **They sound a lot like mine were** " I chuckled and winced when she touched a very sore point on my back. " **How did you get all these bruises?** "

" **I fell from Beast, um… the horse, a few hours before the men found me on the woods. The damned animal saw a snake"** she reminded me my old nana, she taught me everything she knew: writing, reading, basic math, cooking, baking, cleaning, washing, sewing, weaving and knitting. My mother made her leave the manor when I was fifteen and she found out that nana was teaching me the ways of a "commoner".

" **My husband and I could offer you a place on the village. It would not be the position a lady would have, you would be a servant instead it but means that you will have a roof, food and payment** " I nodded quickly. " **My son has three children and land to be taken care of but he spends months on the sea. I take care of my son's house and my husband's house but it is too much for me, even if I hate to admit it I am not so young anymore** "

" **Can you do that? I learn fast, if you teach me what I need to do I can do it** "

" **I am Astrid, queen of the North Bay** " _Crap!_ was the first thing that cross my mind.

" **Tatiana of New York** " she finishes putting the paste

" **I will send a servant to bring you dinner** "

And that she did, a servant girl brought me: a bowl of rabbit stew, bread and watered wine; just as my stomach gave a ferocious growl of hunger.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

At the morning, my back very sore, as if I had slept on a couch. Astrid was there with a blue grey wool dress, she helped me wash, dress me and let me eat slowly.

" **If you eat too fast, you will feel sick** " she said as if I was an ignorant.

She took me outside after I finished and it was then that I knew that I totally was on a different place, country even time.

The village appear to be ripped out of a history book. There were many wooden cabins surrounding the big house (from where I had just step out), the majority had smoking fireplaces. The air smelled like the ocean, forest and burning wood. I could see a few dogs, many children play and running around, women talking and laughing and men walking around.

It was perfect, I could live the rest of my days here without feeling the need of searching for a way to go home, I could stay hidden here forever and no one would ever find me.

" **I have the feeling that this is the beginning to a better life, my queen** " she chuckled.

She hands me two wooden buckets and made me follow her to the well and taught me how to use the well. When they were full, which made me realize that I needed something to move then because each bucket could hold at least four to five liters of water, we went back to the big house for two more buckets.

Around an hour later she was teaching me how to know how much fire and wood was needed on different meals and meats. We roasted some onions, warmed up some bread rolls and roasted a few pieces of bacon, all for lunch.

" **Tatiana, slice some pieces of goat cheese** " I nodded and start slicing from the cheese, carefully so it didn't break apart.

I was just finishing the slicing when three children entered to the big house, talking to each other. Astrid went to them and pushed them all softly in my direction, they were the cutest children I have ever seen. She put them in order and told them something softly that put huge smiles on their little faces.

" **These are my grandchildren: Leif, Erik and Aila; they will be your first priorities, your masters** " I nodded, accepting what she had said to me. " **They will eat before you do, keep them happy but there must be discipline if needed** " I nodded again smiling a little. " **Now, serve your masters, girl** "

They sat on the table waiting for their meal, on each of their plates I put: a bread roll, two pieces of warm goat cheese, two pieces of hot bacon, the half of a roasted onion and a cup of goat milk. I put them in front of them in perfect order. Their meal was full of laughter and chatting.

When they finish, Astrid led us to their house, which was close to the big house but separated from the others; it was obvious that my new employer liked the privacy that the house provided. It was beautiful, perfect in every sense of the word and not to mention how it reminded me of a hobbit hole, it must be thanks to the fat layer of green grass that covered the roof.

The boys stayed outside playing with wooden swords but the girl went inside to play with her dolls. Astrid showed me the basics house and the trunk where the things I had brought were. I was surprised when she pulled a trunk from under the big bed and started to pull wool dresses of different tones of green and brown.

" **This are for you, the ones you have are not warm enough for the oncoming winter** " I nodded softly. " **There is space in the trunk with your things to keep them there** "

Then she showed me the "cold room" where the food was kept, it was a very cold and very big root cellar. There were shelves with weaved baskets that held different vegetables, there were racks with smoked meats and fish and in the warmest part of it were tall vases full of wine and beer. When we went back up she showed me what the tall vases held: different kinds of grain and oil.

I knew that there were many things she wanted to show me but it was getting late and she had to go back to her own house, so she told me she would return after breakfast to show me the rest. She hugged the children and left.

I knew I didn't have long before the boys came inside hungry so I started to cook.

After they ate I made them wash themselves and put them in bed. It took half an hour for them to fall asleep after asking for a story which I told them the beginning of Harry Potter, they needed to know the wonder of it. Then I start picking the clothe from the floor, I had a little washing to do, there was no way I would let it grow into a mountain, to even think of it made me shiver.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

The morning came to quickly for my taste, I felt as if I had barely slept at all. After breakfast was ready I woke up the children and set them for the day before Astrid came.

The freshly wash cloth of the children was hanging outside when Astrid came. I grabbed a small notebook and pencil before following her around. My list of chores grew hugely: feed the chickens daily, pick their eggs, clean the coop, feed the goats and the horses, keep their water fresh, milk the goats (which she taught me how) and to get the chickens in the coop before dark. I was forbidden to go near the pigs for two reasons: they were expensive and they were huge.

Astrid stayed long past noon to give the children their lessons, which I am not ashamed to say I paid great attention too but she left when I started to make dinner.

The days went that way for a couple of weeks in the least, they teach me simple words that I caught very quickly and then they start with short phrases that grow in length every day, sadly Astrid had stopped coming in the mornings so I had no one to talk to.

I also learned how much the boys hated to bath, but how much Aila loved it specially thanks to the smell of the soap I was using to bath her. My relationship with Ulfric, Astrid's husband and the king, was… polite. I took care of his grandchildren and he brought me fifty gold coins at the end of every week. Gold I was saving up.

And it was every day, that I was reminded that winter was horribly near, that meant that soon the ships would come and my master would be home very soon. A group of women invited me to get wood with them and I didn't reject the opportunity, I geared Beast up and took the children with me; that was a fun day.

It was during one of those cold long nights that the alarm horn broke the peaceful silence of the night.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Don't forget to review, the button doesn't bite!


	4. Chapter 3

**And here goes another chapter but before it the disclaimer: many of the character that will come don't belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.** **I just like to play with them!**

 **Bold** : French

 _Italic_ : Thoughts

 _ **Italic/Bold**_ : English

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

I don't know how much I had been sleeping when I was woken abruptly by the alarm horns. Leif and Erik were startled awake before I could lit a few candles. When I got close to the window I could hear the women talking loudly. Just a second later the horn was heard again but this time there was an answer, it was then that the children jumped out of their beds.

" **So much for a couple of days** " I muttered grumpily.

"Is Father, Tatti! Is Father!" the little girl tripped on her way out of bed, I helped her stand up and checked her quickly for any wounds. The two boys were already on the door; they were very excited.

"Take your furs, if you are running outside! And put some on boots, by the gods!" they pick their boots and furs before running outside, I wrapped Aila in a thick grey fur and made sure she a pair of boots on, before placing her on my hip and wrapping myself on one of the fur from the big bed… only then I dared to go outside.

"Hurry up, Tatti!" the boys were already on the path to the cliffs.

I saw that Astrid and Ulfrick were already on the beach, so I walked faster to catch up with them. Aila was almost asleep on my shoulder by the time we arrived to the docks. All the children of the village were in the first line with Astrid and Ulfrick, I was right behind them, then came the women and lastly it was the older people.

"There!" with that yell Aila lost all the sleepiness and was suddenly very alert.

"Look, Tatti, the ships" and a ghostly figure appear on the mist, soon appeared at least half a dozen or more heads of mythological animals and soon followed the rest of the ships.

The women started screaming names, and the men on the ship answered with the same eagerness. It was something magical the passion and love on the screams, it made me envy them. With a dry _thud_ the gangplank fell on the docks, then men start to pour from the ships to the beach. The scene remembered me the times I saw family getting together on the airport, it was lovely.

"Put me down, Tatti, I can see Father" as soon as she was on the sand, she sprints to a tall figure. Soon her brothers and grandparents follow her.

I took a good look of my new master; he was very tall (I think I could barely reach his shoulders), he had long blonde hair and a matching beard, I could not see his eye color but he was the most handsome man I had ever seen. _Shit! Did he had to be so hot?_

The children had him surrounded, fighting for his attention but he already had his full attention on them, smiling and laughing at their petty fighting. Astrid caressed the face of her son, as if he would disappear on the thin air; and Ulfrick was patting his back laughing, but I could see he was relieved to see his son alive and well... even if he looked like he needed a few good meals.

"Welcome home, son!"

"Father" was the only thing he said.

"Download the ships!" ordered Ulfrick.

My master, I still don't his name so master stays until I know his name, bent to pick Aila from the floor and started walking. The two boys start running after him and Astrid went behind them, Ulfrick stared at me with a funny look on his face.

"I expect you don't fail on your work, little one" he laughed when I blushed.

"Of course not, my king... I will work even if the gods come down to earth and I miss their visit"

"Then, hurry up!" I followed him to the big house.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

The big house was a total mess; it was full to the very top. From my place behind Astrid I kept an eye on the children: Aila was on her father's lap (who was named Eric from what I found)and the boys were sitting on each of his sides hearing what had happened on the journey.

Astrid looked at me when he mentions that they had raid a town on the French shores, it was the only language we could speak in private and I had the suspicion that she thinks I'm a French lady and had ran away from a cruel life.

Aila asked if he had seen dragons on his journey and he told a fantastic story, that if I knew dragons didn't exist I would have believed on their existence. The kind of stories that should be on fairytale books.

"Tatiana" Astrid called and Eric looked at me for the first time, it was then that for the first time I could see how blue his eyes were, they almost melted me where I stood. I look at the queen for a second and then at the floor. "Help the other women with the food"

"Yes, my queen" Ulfrick stopped me before I left.

"You are to serve this table only, girl" I nodded once.

"Yes, my king" I bowed again and left to search for food.

I returned to the table after a while with a jar of mead and a huge tray full of food, so heavy I was using my shoulder as aid. The first thing I did was to set mead down, setting down the food tray was a lot easier. Quietly I prepared light plates for the children, they had to sleep soon and I didn't want them sick.

While I was feeding Aila her food, preventing her to stuff her food like she always did when I wasn't feeding, she pouted every few bites but eat everything I gave her; Ulfrick and Astrid started explaining who I was, from where I had appeared and that I was taking care of his children and his land.

Apparently, I was doing a great job with the animals because as Astrid said that he had the chickens were big and producing more eggs. What does she think?! I love working outside! And I had spent days making my own chicken feed and fertilizer, I was planning on set up a small garden beside the house for spring.

"Is she taking good care of you?" he asked to his children.

"Yes!" answered Erik. "But she makes us wash every day, Father" with that said, Leif start commenting about my "wrong" behavior; making his father and grandfather laugh loudly. Aila finished the last bite of her cheese and fell asleep soon after.

"And that is not going to change" he said after the laugh had faded away.

As soon as Erik started to yawn I stood up taking Aila in my arms.

"Let's go, children, it's late…"

"I'm not tired, Ta…" and a yawn interrupted him.

"Give me Aila, I will take her to bed" I gave him the little girl and the fur I had to wrap her in it.

Soon, I was at home with the children on their beds but he was out on the docks. I lie down with Erik, as his request and I did because with his return I had no place to sleep. I was woken for a bit by the sound of him putting more wood into the fire.

When I woke up for my daily chores very early, even if I was dying to stay in bed all warmed up. I went to my trunk and looked for a clean dress; I picked a dark green one with a white under dress and close it as quietly as I could. Turning around, I had to bit my tongue to prevent a scream slip from my lips when I saw Eric staring at me.

"My lord…" seeing my bundle clothe, he nodded softly. I ran as fast as I could out of the house, earning a little chuckle from him.

I went to the little wedge where I bath myself, the only place I was sure no one could see me clearly. A braid prevents my hair from getting wet with the help of a couple of pins to keep it up. The cold water was the only thing that could keep me awake at that time of the day, so there was no other choice but to bath with it. I was about to finish dressing myself when Eric appeared on the back of the house with two buckets and he just stands there watching me. I retrieve the buckets I had used to bath myself and went to barn forgetting about the dirty dress on top of a pile of wood, I would pick it up later, I still had to do a lot of washing.

Feeding and replacing the water of the animals was the easy part of the day, picking the eggs for breakfast and watching out for the diabolical rooster that was set on trying to claw my eyes out every time it saw me.

"I will make you soup, one of these days! I swear to the gods, you little piece of shit! Don't you look so smug!" I ran out of the chickens den but with at least a dozen eggs, after running away from the watchful cold eyes of the diabolical rooster.

The silence on the house confirmed that Eric wasn't on there, so, when I entered and found only the children I was a bit relieved. I was beating a mix of eggs, goat milk, a bit of oil, honey and flour for my own recipe of pancakes, that I want to make for the children breakfast; just when I was about to put a bit yeast on the mix and some other things to make it taste better, I saw him from the kitchen window.

There on the naked glory was Eric, washing himself with no care in the world and he was gorgeous. Even if I continue to work slowly on breakfast, I still watched him bath and dress himself.

I start cursing in French when I almost cut a finger when I was cutting some fat pieces of bacon.

"Tatiana, right" I jumped scared and look at the table where Eric was standing, the first thing that cross my mind was: _Crap! He knows I was watching him!_

"Yes, my lord" I bowed my head a little.

"Do not call me that" I nodded submissively.

"Yes, master" I saw him shiver and his eyes darken, he stayed in silence a couple of seconds and then sigh.

"Feed my children" I had to put all the strength I had to not toss him the pan where I was putting the bacon; I nodded and watching him leave.

" **Freaking bastard: feed my children. What in the seven rings of hell I had been doing the last weeks?! Feeding the wolf in the forest?** " I muttered to myself.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

It took half an hour to get the children ready. When he returned, they had finished breakfast, emptying their plates on a bucket I had made for the pigs.

"Do you know how to treat meat or fish?" I knew a bit, so, I nodded softly, it was one of the many lessons that Astrid had given me.

"She did it a couple of times already, Father" said Leif, yeah that make me remember. _Mental note: never let the children see me treat fish with smoke and salt._ Aila had not be able to eat it, she kept saying that it was a cute fish and didn't deserved to die.

"Really? And how did she get fresh fish?"

"It was really simple; she went into the river and wait for a while before staking a sharp stick in the water. She got five huge fishes, Father" I rolled my eyes.

"Interesting. Lief, Erik and Tatiana, we must treat the meat and fish that I had brought. If it gets rotten we will not have to eat on the winter" we nodded.

"And me?" I smiled at Aila, and put her on my hip.

"Master has just arrived from a long journey; I am very sure that he would want to hear some of the new songs that the queen had taught you while he was away. Am I wrong, master?" he looked very surprised that I had spoken for him.

"Yes, Tatiana is right. It was horrible to hear Viking men singing, nothing compares to the singing of a beautiful girl. You will sing for us, right?" Aila nodded happily. I put in front of Eric a warm plate full with food.

The children watch their father's face while he ate.

"You know to sew?" I nodded. "Then you will oversee the trunks that will come for the house, they are full with fabrics, tools and clothes" I nodded again. "Do not touch the barrels, they are full" I nodded and wait for the trunks and barrels with Anna in front of the house.

I rubbed my forehead and my eyes, I was starting to have what it seemed a very bad migraine.

"Tatti?" Aila looked a little worried.

"It's alright, sweetie, I just had a headache; it will pass soon" she nodded softly.

"If it gets worse, you will tell Father, right?" I nodded. "I do not want you to get sick"

"I am not sick, it's just a headache it will pass soon"

Soon I was working with the trunks, searching inside of them and putting them in order. I didn't take too much time and my migraine disappeared with the time I spend inside away from the sunlight.

I heard Aila singing one of the last song that Astrid had teach her, it was very beautiful. They boys were helping Eric with the fish and the meat, telling him what had happened in the time he was gone and I hadn't arrived. He curses at the news of the bull's death. And when Leif told him that I had used a horse to bring wood from the forest. His head shot up quickly and look at me.

"My horse is a horse for war" he said irritated.

"But, master…"

"It's not to be tied to a car, it's for cutting heads off" I stomped a little.

" **Damned, Viking, listen to me!** " I yelled at him but he just laughs it off. "I used Beast, my horse" he stopped laughing.

"You have a horse in my barn" I nodded.

"Queen Astrid said it was alright to keep it there if Beast earn her stay" I cross my arms irritated and he looked at me a couple of seconds.

"A mare?" I nodded. "It can stay" I smiled happily.

"Can I help in something else?"

"Do you have another thing to do?" I nodded.

"Yes, I have a lot of clothe to wash, master"

"Then go wash, you smell too nice to mess it with all this stink" I blushed brightly, stuttered a little and nodded. I turn around after seeing him smile; I saw Leif glared at him before I ran off.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

And here is another chapter… See that review button? It doesn't bite, so please leave a comment. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 4

**And here goes another chapter but before it the disclaimer: many of the character that will come don't belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris. I just like to borrow them from time to time!**

And remember:

 **Bold** : French

 _Italic_ : Thoughts

 _ **Italic/Bold**_ : English

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

I was washing all morning, I couldn't feel my hands because how cold the water was a couple of times and had to make a pause to warm up my poor hands, in times like that I missed the washing machine.

Astrid and Leif were talking on one side of the house apart from everyone, it intrigued me that a few time the boy pointed at my direction. Frowning I made my way to there to hang the newly washed clothe.

"Good evening, my queen" she smiled at me and looked at Leif.

"I will take care of it, Leif" she told him with a very sweet tone but final. "Go and help your father now" the boy ran off. "Well, let me help you, girl" I nodded.

"Thank you"

" **It has been a long time since we talk alone** "

" **It has been! I never knew that being the servant could take so much of my time** " she laughed, we talked of little things during a long time.

I saw Eric take vases inside of the house all afternoon, for some reason it made me all warm inside.

Astrid even helped me with dinner but when it was finished she said her farewells to the children and took Eric with her. I could see them talk outside, I had the feeling that they were talking of the same thing that Leif had been talking with Astrid.

"Aila, do not bite my fingers off!" I pulled them out of the mouth the biting little girl.

"I won't bite if you convince Father to let me have a puppy from those that were born on Dora's house"

"I will tell the master of your wish, now let me finish" Erik had just finish and go to the door. "No, no, Erik, you are going to bed!"

"But, Tatti…"

"No buts or boots, boy, get ready to bath because you reek of fish" he nodded and looked at me.

"Only if you finish the story" yep, little Erik was a total fanboy of Harry Potter, Leif loved to hear it too so when I nodded he stuffed his mouth with the rest on the food that was left on his plate and ran to take his things to also take a bath.

"Will you tell me my story too, Tatti?" and little Aila was a fan of Disney's and Barbie's stories, the damned girl absorbs those stories as if they were lessons, thank the gods nana made sure I knew all of them.

I bathed Erik, while Leif bath himself, both listening a new part of the story. As soon as they were clothed I went to empty the bin of dirty water and filled it again with warm water.

"Aila, time to bath" the girl, who was on her father's lap, jump out of it and came running to me. "I will be back to serve you dinner in a bit, master" he nodded and went outside.

The warm water made Aila feel sleepy and was fast asleep before even hitting the bed. I went to the kitchen and prepare a plate for the man outside.

"Master, dinner" he sat on the floor in front of the fire and ate, so, when he didn't dismiss me I sat down beside him.

Even after finishing dinner he didn't dismissed me and I continued to sit there with the empty but dirty plate on my lap. I heard him sang quietly a couple of songs that talked about the different gods of the Vikings, they were all very beautiful.

"You should go inside, Tatiana. And take the big bed, I won't be inside"

"Yes, master" I stand up and went inside, my migraine had begun again. Maybe I was having a cold or something like that.

After washing everything in the kitchen and went to bed. I pull over my head the dress and keep the under dress, hopefully a night of good rest will do wonders on my health.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Horrible! My headache was awful and I was sure I had a cold. Sure, I had a bit of fever, something that wasn't good on this time of the year or even in this place, I could die from a simple cold if I wasn't careful enough.

I stumbled into the kitchen to make myself tea, I found dried peppermint, cinnamon and ginger in one of the trunks that were brought in the morning, I set myself to make some tea. Putting water on a small pot and bunch of peppermint dried leaves, a piece of cinnamon and a piece of ginger.

Dizziness rushed over me and a dry _thud_ was heard, I cursed Eric for making my head pound. Another hit and a lusty moan were heard; I look from the kitchen window and saw the why of sounds: Eric and Dora were going at it against the wooden wall on the kitchen.

" _ **Really?**_ " I searched for the honey while ignoring the sound they made, it made me feel horribly awkward but there was no way I would go to bed without having at least a cup of the tea.

It was an adventure to find a way that wouldn't make me feel worst but I made it.

I filled a cup with the hot tea and put two tablespoons of honey on it. Since I didn't want to stay there and hear them having sex, more than I already had ( _Eric has a great stamina, by the way_ ), I blow the tea a little and drink it hot.

The rest of the tea was put in a jar. Leaving the dirty cup on the table I went back to bed, I almost fell twice on my knees in the way. Yep, I was more than sick! I reached the bed without any other incident and let myself go into a deep sleep, hopefully it would help to ease everything I had.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

I woke late in the morning; I could hear the children chatting on their beds wondering where I was. Soon, I saw Erik near the feet of the bed, he was frowning.

"Are you sick? Should I call Father?"

"No! I will pull myself up… just give me a bit" he nodded and left, I put the dress again and decided to forget my shoes before going to the kitchen.

For breakfast, I made them a sandwich with what I had: cheese, fried some bacon and ham, a fried egg and warmed some tomato slices. They ate in silence and drank some goat milk after. I even made two for Eric, leaving them close to the oven where they could still be warm when he came to eat.

I did all my chores and went inside, feeling weaker than when I woke up, I drank the rest of my cold tea quietly. Eric came a little after, he ate without a comment and went to bed.

Since I had nothing to do, I wanted to take the children to the forest like I had promised them but I felt awful. Instead I made them go, so, the one that brought me the fullest basket of wild berries would have the biggest piece of dessert on the night tea time. They ran out of the house like headless chickens, looking for berries.

"Stay where I can see you!" and that they did, I could see them from the door, searching on the bushes that were close to the house but away from the village.

They returned home a couple of hours later with a few pounds of berries, feeling victorious.

I was teaching Anna what to put and what not to make the dessert, Leif and Erik were there too passing us the materials when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I looked at Leif. "Watch that they do not make a mess and watch the butter"

It was Dora she a big smile and a basket full of, what it seemed to be, apples. I know she said something to me but I didn't hear a word of what came out of her mouth and with a hand on my forehead I found that my fever was back. _Great, I have fever!_

She gave me the basket and left looking irritated, I look at Erik who was looking at me wide eyed.

"What did she said?" he laughed.

"That there is something wrong with her door and want Father to look at it. That she will pay." I put a kiss on his forehead.

"Come, I will roast you some apples when we are finished with dessert and you can all leave to play" they cheered.

Once they apples were roasted, they left each with a warm apple. And I was left with the dinner preparations: lentil with ham soup, fresh bread and a freshly baked wild berries pie.

They ate everything in their plates, I delivered Dora's message to Eric and ate my plate fully, even if I ate only the half of what I usually ate.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Late in the night, while Eric was gone to "fix Dora's door" I made a new batch of my tea and went to bed. I was about to reach the bed when I fell, tripping on my own feet, big hands pull me up but I push them harshly when I saw that they belong to Eric.

" _ **Don't touch me! I don't wish to have those hands on me until you wash them with pure bleach, you horny Viking**_ _ **. I bet you haven't even washed them**_ " I sit myself on the bed, leaning heavily on his help.

"Tatiana?"

" _ **I'm really tired**_ " I rubbed my eyes. " _ **I feel very sick, Eric**_ " he looked surprised at the sound of his name, taking my face on both of his hands made his eyes widen.

"You have fever" I looked to window, it was so dark outside.

" _ **I feel alright, master, I have so much work**_ _ **to do…**_ _"_ I push him weakly out of my way and stand up, I had work to do.

"Oh no, you stay on the bed" he makes me sit again and then make me lie under the covers. "Leif, Erik, wake up!" he yelled when I started to struggle.

"Father?" Erik was sleepy.

"What are you doing, Father?" but Leif was alert.

"Tatiana has fever. Leif, run to Dahlia the Old and bring her here; Erik, run to the palace and bring my mother" I could see the boys were frozen. "Quickly! Stop struggling, Tatiana, it's an order!"

" _ **Who the hell do you think you are to command me?! I am Tatiana McFay, you bastard!**_ " I muttered tiredly. I heard a very familiar voice and I fell back into the bed.

" **Tatiana, I need you to tell me how you feel?** "

" **I feel like the day I was found in the woods, horrible. Astrid, am I going to die?** "

" **Of course not, little one** "

" **I should have been better daughter** "

"I think she drank tea. **Did you drink tea, little one?** "

" **Yes, a little. Peppermint, cinnamon and ginger** "

"Drank of it. Peppermint, cinnamon and ginger. **You are a wonderful girl, Tatiana. I did the same thing you did, a little different but still the same** " I wanted to scoff, she hadn't traveled back in time or anything like that; a cold cloth was put on my forehead. " **Sleep, little one, you need it** "

I hummed in response and let myself go in a dark peaceful sleep.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

And here is another chapter… See that review button a little bit down? It doesn't bite, so any comments, questions or concern leave it there. See you soon!

Ps: in answer to our mysterious guest, YES! There will be blood, sex, and Godric in the future… but not just yet as much as I would love to put it into the next chapter, let's take our time in making this a worthy True Blood fanfiction and not a rushed crappy one! But to the dimension travel part… well, that's asking for spoilers!


	6. Chapter 5

**And here goes another chapter but before it the disclaimer: many of the character that will come don't belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris. I just like to borrow them from time to time!**

And remember:

 **Bold** : French

 _Italic_ : Thoughts

 _ **Italic/Bold**_ : English

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Even two weeks after my cold disappeared, I was condemned to light housework, Astrid and the children made sure that I obeying Dahlia's instructions orders. It was very boring and annoying because of two reasons: one, the rain time before winter started, and two, Dora was every day in the house annoying the shit out of me.

She was horribly noisy, she wanted to know everything: why the children take lessons every day at noon, why I tough Aila to weave the way Astrid tough me, why I boiled the jars that had been full with sardines before putting the homemade jam on it (it was freaking sanitary!), why I cooked the way I did and she always wanted to know where was Eric, all the freaking time. And she spoiled the children bringing apples everyday just before lunch and giving them gifts when they were supposed to be punished.

Thankfully, the housework never ended and I was given a new job that checking that the rations of food for the winter was enough kept me busy all day. In the nights, I weave while telling a story to the children, Aila would wait to be the last to go to bed and tell me that they loved me more than they could ever like Dora, that I would always be the first choice (I'm not afraid to admit that I cried for hours).

It became that they were fucking in the middle of my nightly routine. I had just finished of cleaning the floors after dinner, so, I tossed the dirty water to a side of the house like always and a second later the silence of the night was broken by a bunch of curses (that could make the most awful mouthed sailor blush). Apparently, on the place I had just tossed the water were Eric and Dora in a very lustful embrace.

"Oh gods, I did not saw you there! I am so, so sorry!" I had grown out of the _Master_ title on my cold.

Eric just dismissed me and go into the house. Dora gave me a killer glare and left to her house, it truly was an accident because if it had been on purpose I would left them soaking. I returned to the house only to put some water for Eric, there was no way he won't want to bath after that.

"It was truly an accident, Eric" was the first thing I babbled out when he entered the house, he only nodded and dismissed me, I knew that he didn't believed me but that was his problem I was telling him the truth.

A few minutes later he left to wash a while late he returned inside, golden hair dripping wet and sat in front of the fireplace waiting for his dinner: lentil soup with ham and bacon, fresh baked bread rolls and an apple pie (yes, it was made from Dora's apples).

"Tomorrow we go to the fields, we will spend a couple of days there preparing them" we nodded.

"Is Dora coming with us?"

"Enough!" his yell make me spill the freshly served bowl of soup that I was serving for Leif over my left leg, it burned like hell. The children were scared and I was close to tears because of the intense pain I was suffering but I sucked it up and wait for him to stop yelling. "I know you do not like her but you are no one to tell…"

"I was merely asking, to see if I have to pack extra food for her" Aila's eyes were fixed on the wet hot patch of soup on my leg with her wide blue eyes full of tears.

"It will be just us" I nodded and served Leif more soup before placing the hot bowl in front of him.

I sat beside Aila and finish feeding her, she poked my leg delicately as if she feared that my leg would fall off it place and looked up at me fearful. The little poke make me want to cry but I did not.

"It hurts?" I shook my head, _Liar!_ "Really?"

"Not a bit…"

After everyone was on bed and I had washed the dishes but before of anything I had to tend my burn. I collect a light blue dress with a white under dress, paste for burns and light bandages. Washing and dress myself on the clean cloth I had with me was easier than I thoughted in would be. My leg had a large first-degree burn, putting the burn paste on it quickly. I was about to put the bandages when I saw Leif, he was looking at me with a serious look on his face.

"Do you wish to help me?" he nodded and knee before me. "You will make sure this piece stay right where I put it, while I wrap it" he obeyed.

Later, we were on his bed I was cuddling him like I used to with my stuffed animals and I was telling him quietly about my life before them.

"You were a lady?" I hummed. "And now you are a slave"

"I am not a slave, my little lord, I am a servant"

"What is the difference?" I run my fingers through his hair.

"The difference is that as slave have to stay here for the rest of my life and my children and their children will be the slaves of your house and the house of your brother and sister, but as servant I am payed to work, I am free to go whenever I want… Of course, I have to leave in a few moons…" his arms tighten around me.

"A few moons?"

"Yes, in a few months your father's grieving time will be over, it is not proper for a single lady to live with a single man. Then I will work for your grandmother until I have my own house with a little side grow my own food and a few animals. Soon I will be able to have enough gold to have my own house" he shook his head. "Yes, Leif…"

"But we do not want you to leave"

"I am just moving out, we still have time to think of that. Now sleep"

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Little after dawn we were already on our way to the fields. The children were asleep but tucked into furs inside of the cart, and Eric was sitting beside me driving the bulls he borrowed from Aule, a widow with children too young to work the land.

I was dying to scratch my leg but when I had clean the burn I discovered that the burn was larger than I had seen the night before it was red and puffy from the middle of my thigh curling around to my back of my knee to my calf, it seemed like a very bad idea scratch in that moment. But that didn't mean that I wasn't doing something to relieve the itchiness, I was caressing very delicately the area.

"You look annoyed…" I offered him a small smile and nodded. "Is there something wrong with your leg?"

"No, my leg is perfect" I lied, but by his frown I knew that he knew I was lying to him but it didn't matter. "About yesterday…"

"As I said last night you have no say in that…" I frowned.

"Of course, I have!" he was very surprised by my lack of respect. "If you forgot it was your mother that put your children under my care and have been doing that the last six moons. And if something is bad for them, it makes itself my problem"

"I am not stupid, Tatiana! I know Dora do not care of my children, she does not care about her own children" I almost bite my tongue off.

"That is not the issue! She is bad for the children: interrupting their lesson, giving them gifts when they are supposed to be on punishment or giving them bad council. Like the dammed puppy! Aila was supposed to be writing a letter for Erik promising that she would never again push him into an ant nest and Dora told her that it was Erik's fault for being mean to her, that he deserved it!" he stared at me with wide eyes. "What was she supposed to learn?"

"So much passion" I blushed.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

That day was spent cleaning up the land and setting up a camp. At dinner time, I told the children the story of the gingerbread and the fox, and put them to sleep in the tent.

It was around midnight that the wolves started howling, and to be freaking honest: it scared the shit out of me. In seconds a hand was on my ankle making drawing circles and runes of calm and protection.

"Are you still awake, Tatiana?"

"Yes" I whispered.

"Why?" I bite my lower lip to repress a giggle from escaping when he lowered his tone to match mine.

"I have never sleep outside and the wolves scare me to no end" he chuckled.

"Just distract yourself of think from them… Say the first thing that cross your mind" I nodded softly, the sound of his voice and his drawings on my foot were very soothing.

"You need to shave…"I heard him laugh.

"You are right! I like my hair and beard long" I huffed.

"I would like it more…" his hand climbed up a little and his fingertips hit the bandages.

"What is this?" be the time he reached to my knee he pushed up my dress. "What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"Do not lie to me, Tatiana" he whispered harshly.

"I just spilled a little of soup last night it is nothing, I just have to keep it that way a couple of days and it would be alright" I pushed my dress down. "Will you come to sleep?"

"A very tempting invitation but I will stay here" I pushed out a pile of furs for him. "Thanks, Tatiana"

"Stay warm" his hand tighten around my ankle.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

And here is another chapter… A bit short I know. See that review button a little bit down? It doesn't bite, so any comments, questions or concern leave it there. See you soon!


End file.
